Dulce y amargo verano
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Recuerdos y costumbres de una amistad de la infancia, dulces momentos opacados por la amargura de las lágrimas, la amistad es hermosa, el amor aún más, la muerte puede ser peligrosa, y con ella no se debe de jugar.


La brisa veraniega soplaba refrescante entre las hojas de los árboles de la casa de Mio, los rayos del sol tomaban un tinte verdoso al traspasar el denso follaje de los cerezos y almendros y las cigarras trepadas en los árboles cantaban ante el calor del mediodía.

La muchacha se balanceaba descansando en una hamaca vieja que estaba atada entre un cerezo y un almendro, los más añosos y los más gruesos, Mio siempre se recostaba con la cabeza hacia el cerezo y los pies al almendro. La hamaca era un regalo de su abuela, de cuando ella era pequeña.

Llevaba sus audífonos puestos, una cómoda playera negra estampada con el logo de uno de sus musicales favoritos, "spring awakening", un short azul claro y unas sandalias negras con amarillo.  
La música la relajaba, abrió sus ojos solo para ver una pequeña raya tallada en el tronco del cerezo, la sombra ya estaba llegando a ella.

Suspiró, se hizo la dormida e hizo cuenta regresiva desde 5, una cabellera castaña sujeta con una diadema se estaba asomando por el borde de la hamaca "_-3…2…1…-0" _Mio abrió los ojos, tomó a la castaña por la cintura y la metió a la hamaca, le subió la playera amarilla que traía y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.  
-M-M-MIO BASTA, JAJAJAJAJAJA, N-N-NO PUEDO RESPIRAR AJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Mio liberó a la castaña del ataque e hizo un mohín de falso enfado –es lo que te mereces por tratar de asustarme mientras descanso-

Ritsu se acomodó en la hamaca, con la cabeza al almendro y los pies al cerezo, se rascó la nuca y dio una risita –es cierto, pero, hace mucho tiempo que no logro asustarte, no sé cómo logras darte cuenta de que llego- Mio le sonrió de vuelta –eso es un secreto-  
Ritsu frunció el entrecejo -¿ah sí?, pues tendré que acerté hablar de una forma u otra- Mio abrió los ojos de golpe, lo que venía después de esa frase no era nada agradable para ella –oh no- Ritsu sonrió maliciosamente oh sí-.

Le quitó las sandalias a la pelinegra y las lanzó lejos, sujetó los pies de esta comenzó a hacerles cosquillas –basta Ritsu- Mio se movía de un lado a otro dando patadas, muchas llegaron al ostro de Ritsu pero esta las ignoraba, concentrada en no dejar escapar a su presa –RITSUUUUUU- Mio dio un gran movimiento y ambas se cayeron de la hamaca, por fortuna para ellas la tierra estaba blanda y el césped algo crecido amortiguó la caída de las chicas.

Ambas estaban riendo a carcajadas, se pusieron de pie, Mio se sentó en la hamaca mientras Ritsu buscaba las sandalias de ésta, cuando se las colocó entraron a la casa por la puerta de la cocina, la señora Akiyama ya les había dejado unos refrescos en el mesón junto a unos empanedados, las chicas los tomaron y se fueron a la habitación de Mio.

Mio se sentó en un gran oso de peluche que a la vez servía de asiento, Ritsu se recostó en el suelo al lado de la cama de Mio, metió su mano por debajo de la cama de Mio, la pelinegra estaba bebiendo su refresco, cuando Ritsu alzó su brazo en señal de victoria –las encontré- Mio se quedó dudosa, siguió con la mirada el brazo de su amiga, y lo que ésta tenía en su mano la hizo enrojecer.

Dejó su refresco y su empanedado de lado, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo Ritsu, pero esta estaba escapando –tengo las pantaletas de Mio,- cantaba la castaña, mientras escapaba por la puerta de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras corriendo –Ritsu devuélvemelas- gritaba Mio, Ritsu ya estaba abajó se dio vuelta y le sacó la lengua a Mio –bleeeeh, tendrás que alcanzarme-

Mio tropezó en los escalones y casi cae por las escaleras, pero Ritsu ya estaba debajo e ella, la abrazó con fuerza y esperó el golpe seco del selo en la espalda.

Mio abrió los ojos y se encontró sobre Ritsu, Mio se paró de inmediato preocupada – ¿Ritsu estas bien?- la castaña no respondía, tenía los ojos cerrados y no respiraba, por su nuca comenzó a escurrir un líquido rojo oscuro y espeso, Mio se aterrorizó y comenzó a zamarrear a la castaña con fuerza.

–RITSU, RITSU RESPONDE- gritaba, comenzó a llorar amargamente, se desplomó en el cuerpo de la castaña llorando desconsoladamente –Ritsu perdóname, fue mi culpa, Ritsu- Sintió una mano en su cabeza- levantó la cara y abrió los ojos, Ritsu la estaba mirando, con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, la pelinegra se abalanzó sobre la castaña llorando esta vez de alegría –Ritsu-

La castaña le acarició la cabeza –ya, ya Mio, estoy bien- Mio levantó la vista –pero estas sangrando- Ritsu giró su cabeza y pudo ver el líquido rojo –supongo que moriré, pero estaré bien, me llevo tus pantaletas- Mio se levantó confundida, Ritsu no pudo aguantar más y reventó en carcajadas, se puso de ´pie, se limpió una lágrima que le había salido por la risa, se metió la mano por detrás de la nuca, dio un tirón y sacó los restos de una bolsa que tenía aún un líquido rojo –TA DA, lo compré en una tienda de bromas camino a tu casa-

Mio se enrojeció y se enfureció, le propinó un gran coscorrón a la castaña y le quitó las pantaletas –no hagas bromas como esas- bramó enfurecida, Se dio la vuelta y subió por la escaleras, Ritsu la siguió –Mio, no te enojes- Estaban entrando a la habitación cuando Mio le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ritsu se sentó en la entrada por media hora –Mio, ¿me perdonas?- solo silencio. La castaña bajó las escaleras lentamente, fue a la cocina por un paño húmedo y limpió la sangre de utilería-  
Se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, metió su ropa a la lavadora y su dio una ducha rápida para quitarse la sangre falsa del cabello y la espalda, tomó una de sus toalla que había dejado en la casa de Mio y esperó hasta que s ropa estuviera seca y limpia.

Se la puso arrugada y todo, fue otra vez a la habitación de Mio, tocó la puerta suavemente -¿quién es?- se escuchó la voz de Mio, aún molesta –soy yo mami- Dijo Ritsu imitando a la perfección la voz de la señora Akiyama, Mio abrió la perta de inmediato, al ver el rostro de Ritsu la volvió a cerrar de un portazo –Vamos Mio, solo fue una broma- dijo Ritsu.

Desde dentro solo se escuchó un enfadado "VETE", Ritsu suspiró –mañana se le pasará-. Fue a despedirse de los padres de Mio y luego se fue a su casa, volteó para ver hacia la ventana de Mio, solo pudo ver un movimiento de la cortina y luego se cerró de golpe.

Ritsu volvió a suspirar y se puso en marcha a su casa.

Al otro día Ritsu decidió darle una sorpresa a Mio, se levantó más temprano de lo usual, preparó su mejor platillo, arroz y hamburguesas caseras y lo colocó en 2 bentos, uno para ella y el otro para Mio, preparó sus cosas para la escuela y fue a buscar a Mio, pero al llegar solo se encontró con la señora Akiyama, quien estaba barriendo la entrada de la casa –oh, si es Ritsu, Mio ya se fue a la escuela, estaba algo enfadada ¿pasó algo ayer?- Ritsu hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza –nada no se preocupe- dijo y se fue cabizbaja hasta la escuela.

Se pasó al salón del club, Mugi estaba sirviendo el té, Yui estaba jugando con Azuza en el sillón, el puesto de Mio estaba vació y tampoco estaba su bajo, Ritsu se sorprendió, dejó sus cosas y bajó corriendo hasta llegar a su salón, tampoco estaba allí, ni siquiera su mochila –mentirosa- masculló.

Se devolvió al salón del club, las tres chicas la quedaron mirando -¿pasa algo Ritsu?- le preguntó Mugi, algo preocupada, Ritsu se mordió el labio inferior suavemente –no nada- tomó los bentos, su bolso y se fue a uno de los baños, esperó a que comenzaran las clases, tomó un cambio de ropa que siempre llevaba en su bolso, se puso ropa común guardó su uniforme y metió su bolso a la fuerza en su gabeta de los zapatos, tomó sus bentos y se marchó de la escuela en completo silencio.

* * *

_**Casa Akiyama, el día de la broma**_

Mio cerró la puerta con fuerza, sintió como ésta golpeaba la cara de su amiga, se sentó en s oso sillón y se hizo bolita –Ritsu tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta- abrazó a uno de sus tantos conejos de peluche que tenía por toda la habitación, lanzó sus pantaletas lejos, y cerró los ojos, unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, "¿por qué lloras Mio?" preguntó una vocecilla en su cabeza, al instante se quedó profundamente dormida-

_"Mio estaba emocionada, su abuela le había regalado una hamaca, a Mio siempre le gustaba que la mecieran mientras dormía, pero la cuna ya le quedaba grande, y a pesar de ser muy consentida, hasta a ella le daba cierta vergüenza hacer un berrinche con tal de conseguir una._

_Su abuela estaba enterada de esto, puesto que ella la había cuidado durante los primeros cinco años de Mio, así que le regaló una gran hamaca y ayudó a su nieta a amarrarla entre un cerezo y un almendro que estaba plantado en el patio de la casa, Mio se lanzó sobe la hamaca y disfrutó del movimiento, abrazó a su abuela le dio un gran beso en la mejilla –Gracias abuelita-_

_La anciana abrazó a su nieta y sonrió –todo sea por mi nietecita, bueno, ahora me iré, tu abuelo se enojará si no está la comida lista pronto- Mio asintió contenta –cuídate abuelita, y dile a mi abuelito que n sea tan machista-._

_La abuela se fue riendo ante el sagaz comentario de su nieta._

_Mio estaba meciéndose cuando una cabellera castaña sujeta con una diadema amarilla se asomó por el borde, Mio no sabía quién era, se asomó por el borde y Ritsu saltó hacia ella –Mioooo- una pequeña niña de ojos color miel, cabello castaño, una gran frente y cabellera castaña se le abalanzó._

_Mio retrocedió dentro de la gran hamaca –kyaaa- Ritsu le dio una gran sonrisa –hola Mio, así que aquí es donde vives, me agrada, y esta cama flotante está genial también- Mio estaba intimidada -¿qué te pasa Mio?- Mio negó con la cabeza –nada- respondió._

_Ritsu sonrió maliciosamente -¿ah sí? Pues tendré que hacerte hablar de una forma u otra- Ritsu atrapó los pies de su nueva pequeña amiga, le quitó los zapatitos, los calcetines y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas –kyaaaaa, r-r-Ritsu para por favor, jajajajajjajajajajajajaja- Mio se movía para un lado y al otro dando patadas para librarse de las manos de su opresora, muchas de las patada le llegaron a la cara._

_–hmmmm, creo que tendré que torturarte más para que digas- se acercó el pie de Mio a la boca y sacó su lengua –NOOOOO- gritó Mio, se movió de tal forma que quedó encima de Ritsu, infló sus mejillas con enfado, vio que a su amiga se le había subido la playera, la pelinegra aprovechó –tiempo de venganza- le hizo cosquillas en la pancita de su amiga frenéticamente._

_Ritsu estalló en risas –detente por favor, Mio, perdóname, perdóname Mio- Mio le siguió haciendo cosquillas frenéticamente. Y no se dieron cuenta de que la hamaca se mecía violentamente de un lado a otro, hasta que ambas cayeron al césped, las chicas reían encantadas, Mio se sentó en la hamaca sus piececitos quedaron danzando en el aire –Ritsu, ¿Buscarías mis zapatos y mis calcetines por favor?-_

_Ritsu no supo dónde quedaron, miró hacia arriba, en las ramas del cerezo estaban los pequeños zapatitos negros de su amiga, escaló el árbol con velocidad, llegó hasta la rama y se deslizó como una pequeña oruga en la gran rama del añoso cerezo, se topó con una cigarra que cantaba por el calor, la atrapó y se la guardó en su bolsillo, alcanzó los zapatos de Mio y los calcetines, los lanzó a la hamaca._

_Mientras Ritsu bajaba lentamente por el tronco del cerezo Mio se colocaba sus calcetines y los zapatos, una vez listas se tomaron de la mano y entraron por la puerta de la cocina a la casa._

_La madre de Mio estaba preparando el almuerzo, observó encantada por la ventana de la cocina como su hija entraba de la mano con una amiga._

_Su hija nunca había tenido muchos amigos, de hecho ninguno, y cuando su hija llegó contenta hablando de su amiguita nueva le fascinó, ahora ellas entraban de la mano juntas, prácticamente como hermanas._

_Las chicas abrieron la puerta de la cocina, la señora Akiyama se lavó las manos y se agachó para saludar a la amiga de su hija –hola, mi niña linda, tú debes ser Ritsu ¿cierto?, yo soy la mamá de Mio, puedes decirme mamá si quieres-_

_Ritsu saludó con la mano a la señora Akiyama –buenas, usted puede decirme Ritsu simplemente, soy amiga de su hija, ¿tiene jugo y algo para comer?- la señora Akiyama rió suavemente encantada, la nueva amiga de su hija podría quitarle algo de timidez._

_-Mami, ¿puedes llevarnos las cosas a mi habitación?- la madre de Mio asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Mio tomó la mano de su amiga nuevamente y la llevó a su habitación._

_Cerraron la puerta tras ellas, Ritsu quedó impresionada por la belleza de la habitación de su amiga, aunque en cierta medida tantos peluches amontonados en las camas y repisas le causaban picazón._

_Mio se sentó en su cama, la cal tenía un cobertor con motivos de animales en la jungla, se sentó contenta y nerviosa –bienvenida a mi cuarto Ritsu- Ritsu sonrió y se estiró en el suelo al lado de la cama –vaya, hasta por debajo de la cama tienes peluches-_

_La castaña estiró el brazo para sacarlos, pero su mano se topó con una prenda pequeña y suave, la sacó y en sus manos tenía unas pantaletas pequeñas con un oso estampado en la parte trasera, sonrió traviesa, levantó la mano para mostrarle a Mio –que lindas Mio-_

_La pequeña Mio se enrojeció a más no poder, trató de quitárselas pero Ritsu se puso de pie en un salto y ya corrí hasta la puerta –tendrás que alcanzarme- dijo mientras desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Mio._

_Bajó las escaleras corriendo –Ritsuuu, regrésamelas por favor- decía Mio roja como un tomate persiguiéndola por las escaleras, Ritsu llegó al primer piso, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como su pequeña y nueva amiga tropezaba, no lo pensó ni un segundo, saltó hasta ella, la abrazó lo mejor que pudo para envolver el cuerpo de Mio con el de ella, y lo último que sintió fue un golpe seco y un líquido cálido recorrer su cabeza y cuello –Mio, ¿estás bien?- alcanzó a preguntar y se desmayó..."_


End file.
